Out of the closet doesn't mean in the living room
by Wild-hearts-cannot-be-broken
Summary: Sam caught Dean and Cas gettin dirty. fluffy destiel stuff after s08


"Morning, Cas." He half heared it, vaguely aware of where he was, and who was talking. He was in Dean's room, resting his head in Dean's pillow. He inspired the hunter's scent in the intent to feel less sleepy, but it took him to the dream world instead, where Dean was there lying next to him holding hands or perhaps doing something less pure. He shook his head to forget the though – Time had passed since then, and his actions, not the best, left him with nothing but hurtful memories.

It was, of course, Dean's voice, softer than it usually is, as if he was making an effort to be pleasant. Of course, one only tries to be something when he clearly isn't. Castiel opened his mouth to tell Dean he didn't have to play pretend with him, but it was a far too profound conversation to have at that time in the morning, and it would sound completely out of context to him. "Hey, you hear me?"

"Yes, Dean, my audition is just fine." He answered

"It might be your thinking process then." He answered back, not bothering to hide a mocking smile, which lead him to think the sentence was but a joke against Castiel clueless mind, and he couldn't help but to smile along. Dean's face turned embarrassed when he realised the former angel was staring at him and he turned away his eyes.

"Breakfast." He pointed to the bedside table, where was standing a hot mug of coffee and a burger. He must have notice the confusion in his face because he added "Okay, not breakfast. Lunch. Food. Whatever floats your boat."

"I don't understand what the food has to do with a ship. What kind of boat are you referring to?" Cas squinted his eyes, something he did awfully often while trying to understand something. Dean, on the other hand, rolled his eyes at the question and choose to ignored it.

"Am I bothering you?" Cas said, sitting on the bed. "I mean, I know I am. Sorry."

Castiel looked at anything but the confused look in Dean's green eyes. But were they green? He felt the urge to look and confirm, but quickly remembered that he was deliberately avoiding them.

"What?"

"I can leave if you want me too."

"Why'd I want that?" He asked, violently, how he use to, but also slightly nervous about the whole situation.

"I- Erm, I don't know. I did-"

"Forget what you did. It was not your fault, K?"

"Dean…"

"You were trying to do the right thing, Cas, Metatron deceived you. Hell, both of us. Freaking angels, man." Dean kept quiet for a while, fighting with his own thoughts. He was clearly angrier when he next spoke. "Look, we got to think bout what we doin now. So eat and get your strength up, cause we gonna need you, right?

"Right." He answered, but was still unsure about where Dean was pointing his wraith to.

"You need anythin else?"

"I- No."

But Dean knew better than to trust those words. He asked again.

Cas hesitated. He thought maybe the hunter wouldn't like him anymore, because of the whole thing he got them into, because he wasn't an angel anymore, he had a fat set of reasons not to, but still, he said it:

"I was just thinking… I'm human now."

Dean took a while to understand the meaning behind the words, and when he does, he open up his eyes and tried to say everything at once, and what he end up saying is far less that he hoped.

"Oh. Oh!"

"Oh!" They both look to the door. The third 'oh' didn't come from Dean. Sam was there, standing, with what looked like a disgusted expression. "That's gross. Thank you."

"What you even doin here?" He asked, visibly upset by his brother interruption.

"Checking up on you two love birds."

"I said I was goin to wake him up."

"Yeah, you also said that half an hour ago." Sam made a not so subtle bitch face, which meant Dean should not start a fight he could not win.

"Half an hour?" It was Castiel's turn to speak.

"I didn't want to wake y- Shut up Sam, go tangle your hair or somethin!"

"I'm sorry dude. Look- I'm going to the supermarket, okay? I'" He answered, barely controlling his laugh as he exited the room

"Bring pie!" he could still hear his brother from the door.

Well, but finally! He couldn't help thinking. It was obvious that his brother dig Cas since the beginning, and it was funny to think that those two though they were discreet. Sometimes it didn't look at all that they were trying to make it a secret, like when Castiel said Dean and he shared a more profound bound or something.

Sam didn't understand why'd they need to hide it anyway. He shrank his shoulders, sure that Dean would have to come out of the closet eventually.

He decided to go for a walk, and those two have their moment and talk. The truth is, he too was rather curious about what happened, but he figured he would have to wait to hear it from Cas mouth instead of speculating. When there were five o'clock, he decided it was more than a good time to go home.

Reaching the keys to open the door, he though about the oddness of not hearing a sound from the inside. It was only when entered the living room that he saw Dean and Cas.

On the sofa.

Making out.

He dropped the plastic bags.

Sam was seeing more of Castiel's body than he ever wanted to, completely naked apart from that trench coat he was always wearing, his legs crossed in Dean's waist, and Dean, his bloody brother, who was on top of Cas, his batman boxers being the one piece of clothing that covered his body. They were kissing and making noises that he was sure were going to appear in his next nightmare, probably coming out of a clown's red big mouth.

"Oh my god!" he finally spoke.

Only then they realised they were not alone, but even still they continue to kissing and squeezing each other's body, perhaps with more passion and louder, as if it was their intention to drive Sam nuts.

"Oh, Cas, your cock is so big!" Dean said, between gasps, with a way more acute and feminine voice he chose to mess up with his brother. Both the lovers laughed at it and Sam locked himself out of the house for the rest of the day, screaming, as he left, something like "I have your pie!"


End file.
